monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Elf Fencer/Lona
Lona is a friendly Dark Elf Fencer. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “I am good with a sword, but I also have skill with magic. Dark elf mages are skilled at summoning tentacles. Lots of dark energy is contained throughout their body, making them a good catalyst.” “There are those who will give asylum even to people like us. Michaela is a major benefactor for us dark elves.” “We protect the hidden village of Enrika. You will not get so much as one step closer.” “Dark elves are elves that have fallen into darkness. They have accumulated a large amount of dark energy and are drowning in lust.” “Once you master warrior, you can become a swordmaster. They learn more powerful sword skills than a warrior.” “Elves are a pure race. However, I am one that has been corrupted with lust.” “We will not attack people without reason. However, we are far from pure or kind. People intruding into the forest are fair game. We can have our fun with them. Fufufuu, I have a lot of fun.” “Apparently, according to the Ilias Temple, I am still just an elf. It seems I need more training to become a dark elf.” “This body fell to darkness and is full of lust. Fufu, I’ll violate you plenty.” “I trained with this sword in my own style. My mission is to protect the village.” “This is a magic crystal only elves can produce. There’s no way it won’t be useful to you.” (+1 Magic Crystallized Tears) “It takes money to travel. It’s not much, but I’ll chip in.” (+395G) “You can have my old sword. It has sentimental value do I don’t want to just throw it away. (+1 Gold Sword) “Come on, give me a small tribute. I’ll pardon you for just 237G.” (Give 237G?) *Yes - “Fufuu, that’s a nice attitude. As thanks, I’ll lead you into the darkness.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “...so that’s how you are. In that case, I’ll make you fall into darkness.” “With using just a sword, I also get injured. Hey, would you give me a herb?” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Fufuu, that’s a nice attitude. As thanks, I’ll lead you into the darkness.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “...so that’s how you are. In that case, I’ll make you fall into darkness.” “The food you have is strange. Hey, will you give me some?” (Give Cookie?) *Yes - “It’s crunchy and… sweet? It’s delicious. It must have fallen into darkness, my mind is melting...” (+30 Affinity) *No - “...so that’s how you are. In that case, I’ll make you fall into darkness.” “When a dark elf has intercourse with a human, what do you think happens?” *They become fit - “Of course not! Silly humans, the answer to that is with your own bodies.” (-5 Affinity) *They fall into darkness - “Yes, they will become just like the dark elf. Exposed to large amounts of dark energy, their minds drown in lust.” *I must experience it - “Yes, that’s a good boy. Look forward to experiencing a lot of it.” (+10 Affinity) “I live to play with men. But what kind of men do I like the most?” *Young Men - “Well, I will violate young men. But there are more pleasant partners. Fufufuu.” *Old Men - “If I am going to violate them, younger is better. But I will violate them even if they are middle-aged.” *Little Boys - “Yes, little boys make the best prey. There’s nothing better than corrupting one who had a bright future ahead of him.” (+10 Affinity) “I wonder if you have a benefactor?” *Aunt Betty - “Someone who poked her nose into her neighbors’ affairs then? I would have avoided falling into darkness if I had someone like that...” (+10 Affinity) *Sonya - “I also had a childhood friend, but she turned me away when I became a dark elf.” *Nobody - “That’s a lonely life. It would be so much better if you just ran away and fell into darkness.” (-5 Affinity) *You - “I think you have me confused with someone else… At any rate, I assume you will have no regrets at falling into the darkness with me?” (-5 Affinity) “Dark elves are banished from elf villages. Would you accept me?” *Of course! - “I wonder if you have ulterior motives? If that’s the case… I’m glad. Fufufuu.” (+10 Affinity) *No thanks - “So humans are just like elves, putting on a show of innocence. I’ll make sure a human-like you is tainted with darkness.” (-5 Affinity) *I am also a dark elf - “No, no, for starters you are not an elf. But for the sake of argument, I will concede that you are a dark human.” “Why do you think I became a dark elf? More to the point, what desire caused my fall?” *Gluttony - “Do I really look gluttonous? Well, you are not wrong in a sense. Fufufuu.” *Sloth - “I am not afraid of hard work. How rude.” (-5 Affinity) *Lust - “Yes, I became a prisoner to lust. And so will you. Fufufuu.” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: ''' Lona: "Obediently turn to darkness. Now, take me with you!" '''With Marion: Marion: "I see you are diligently training your sword skills, as usual. You're a dark elf, you should be drowning in your own desires." Lona: "But my skills dull if I don't train." Marion: "Are those really the words of someone who fell to darkness? Are you sure you're not just an elf with a good tan?" Lona: "Well I just woke up! I'm not going to immediately fuck someone!" Sonya: "(The world of dark elves has its own hardships...)" With Regina: Lona: "You seem to be an excellent warrior. (But you are dressed like a slut...)" Regina: "I could say the same about you. (Whoa, it's a pervert elf... pervelf for short.)" Lona: "Want to be my sparring partner for a little while? (Look at yourself, do you have no shame?)" 'Regina: "As you wish, here I come! (This pervert is completely exposed. She goes outside dressed like that?)" With Len: Lona: "You seem to be pretty skilled, despite being a thief." Len: "And you seem pretty disciplined... despite being a dark elf." Lona: "Well then, shall we have a match?" Len: "Makes no difference to me, shall we begin?" Sonya: "Not you too?! You can't fight here!" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Sword Talk" scene. World Gadabout Actions "Eii! Ha! Haa!" Lona is practicing her sword swings! ---- "Eii! Ha! Haa!" Lona aimlessly flails their weapon around! Enemy gets hit by accident! Enemy takes damage! ---- "Let's play hide and seek, you're it!" Lona hid somewhere! ... But nobody tries to find her. ---- "Watch my beautiful dance!" Lona is performing a fun dance! ... But nothing happened. ---- "I think I have some built-up frustration." Lona is having dirty thoughts... Lona has become horny! Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Monsters Category:Enrika Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Iwashi no Atama